


Remembering

by wowimnervos



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowimnervos/pseuds/wowimnervos
Summary: I tried.This was mostly a vent and trying out headcanons though.Also, sorry for the cheesey name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.  
> This was mostly a vent and trying out headcanons though.  
> Also, sorry for the cheesey name.

((Warning, for just in case you care, there are curse words in this.))  
Luciano seemed angrier than usual today. Did he do something wrong? Probably. The problem was, he didn’t know what. How could Lutz apologize for something he didn’t know he did? That wasn’t the only problem, though. Flavio also looked ticked today. At him. “What did I do?” Lutz asked. “Hm? Oh, you’ll have to figure that out for yourself, dearie~.” Roland replied in an obnoxiously amused tone. It almost seemed as if he was planning something or that he knew something Lutz didn’t. Or maybe both.  
“Well, this can’t be good…” Lutz muttered. Roland giggled.  
“Oh, leave the poor boy alone. He can’t help being a dumbass.” Julia opposed, snickering.  
“You aren’t very helpful.” Lutz huffed.  
“That’s the point.” Julia said.  
“Ja, whatever.” Lutz grunted.  
“Why don’t you just ask him what’s wrong?” Julia asked.  
“Because he’ll just give a half-assed response, and get even more pissed. You know how he is.” Lutz explained.  
“It’s worth a shot.” Roland said.  
“Stop agreeing with me!” Julia hissed.  
Roland laughed a little too excitedly in response. Well, shit. Oliver does the same thing when he goes a little crazy for a while. Lutz really did not feel like stopping Roland from doing something really crazy at the moment. “Okay, you know what? I’ll be going now…” Lutz said, standing up. “Yeah, just leave me alone to make sure he doesn’t go in full psycho mode.” Julia said, annoyed. “Good luck.” Lutz replied, ignoring the glares pointed at him by Julia. After putting on his coat, Lutz walked outside.  
It was so cold out that Lutz could see his breath when he exhaled. His car was parked a little ways away, so he could walk for a while and try to clear his head. Once Lutz was standing by his car, something startled him from his thoughts. His phone was going off. “Hallo?” Lutz answered, unlocking his car. “Get over here. Now.” Luciano snapped as Lutz climbed into his car. “I’m on my way.” Lutz responded. Luciano hung up. Sighing, he started up his car.  
As he started up the car, a new Taylor Swift song came on. “Ew,” he joked to himself, changing the station. Some rock music that he knew Al liked was on the new station. Lutz decided not to change the station again. It’s good to find new music, right? As he rode down the road, Lutz thoughts raced, wondering what he could have done this time to make Luciano so pissed. He might just need to rant, maybe something ticked him off today? Oh well, Lutz would find out soon enough.  
“What the hell took you so long?” Luciano demanded. “Traffic.” Lutz said, taking his coat off. Luciano mumbled under his breath. “Um…” Lutz started. “What?” Luciano snapped. Lutz sighed. “Are you alright?” He asked. Luciano rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m fucking alright! What the fuck’s your problem?” Luciano screeched, spastically. “Nevermind, forget I asked. What’s up?” Lutz inquired. “I-I forgot! … What? Got a problem with that?” Luciano demanded, slightly red in the face. Lutz just shrugged and hung his coat up on the coat rack by the door. Obviously thinking a million miles a minute, Luciano started pacing the room. Thinking about Luciano’s reaction to when he first got here, Lutz thought it was better not to say anything. “Dammit…” Luciano murmured. “Hm?” Lutz asked, looking up from his phone. “None of your business.” Luciano said quickly. “Okay, seriously, what’s going on with you? You seem… a little more on edge today.” Lutz said finally. Not the most carefully picked choice of words, but whatever. There was something muttered under Luciano’s breath. “I can’t hear you.” Lutz said. “I said, “THIS IS THE FUCKING DAY YOU LEFT SO MANY YEARS AGO, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.” Luciano screamed. Lutz stood there in shock for a moment. Sure, Luciano had gone off on him before, but this… this was worse. Whenever Luciano snapped, he’d be angry. Now, however, he wasn’t just angry. He was sad. This scared him. Lutz had never seen Luciano sad, especially not at this intensity. It was almost as if Luciano was depressed. “What?” Lutz asked, dumbfounded. “You fucking left and never came back! Did you not just fucking hear me? Why didn’t you come back until now?!” Luciano cried. “W-What do you mean?” Lutz replied. Luciano clenched his fists. “You left!” He repeated. “Ja? I’m not supposed to be at your side all the time, am I?” Lutz said. Yes, he knew he wasn’t helping, but he couldn’t help it. “You left! You kissed me… for some gODDAMNED REASON! Maybe just messing with me or playing with my feelings! Then you promised that’d you’d be back and you never were! When you first came back and I got angry, you didn’t remember! Why?!” Luciano ranted. “I-I…” Lutz started. Suddenly, Luciano was running at him. Lutz tried to brace himself for an attack, but it didn’t happen. Instead, there were lips on his. Now, there was suddenly black everywhere. Memories and scenes of him, Flavio, Julia, Luciano, and Roland covered his eyelids. They came and changed so quickly, his head hurt. Scared, he cried out. Then, almost as soon as it started, it was over. “I remember…” Lutz said. He looked into Luciano’s eyes. First, there was happiness, then sadness. Then, uncontrollable rage. “Y-You left and never came back! How could you do that?! Why would you do that?!” Luciano screeched. “I don’t know. There’s a gap from where I am now and from where I was then.” Lutz said. “Ohhh I suppose that makes it alll better doesn’t it! No! You caused me so much pain! I thought you were fucking dead!” Luciano yelled. “I’m sorry.” Lutz said, cringing at how pathetic he sounded. “I. DON’T. FUCKING. CARE!” Luciano screamed. His fists were balled up, Next thing Lutz knew, Luciano was swinging at him. He punched him over and over and over again. Luciano beat on his chest. Lutz just stood there, still. He deserved it. How he could do that to his best friend? How could he do that to the guy he liked? There was no justifying it. “G-Goddammit!” Luciano said, starting to cry. Luciano beat on Lutz’s chest harder and harder. Now, he was kicking him. Luciano took out everything on him. Luciano had always hidden his depression. It had only shown once or twice, and it was Flavio who had seen it. Luciano had covered it up with a nasty comment, but there was nothing he could do now. All he could do was let it all out on Lutz. He felt slightly guilty, but Lutz made no move to stop him. So, he supposed it was okay. It took hours to get it all out. It had been hundreds of years! Luciano was so sick of it! Finally, Luciano was tired out and just began to cry. At first, his chin trembled, Then his whole body began to shake. Although he was scared Lutz would say something that would make it worse, Luciano didn’t say anything. Thankfully, Lutz didn’t say anything. Instead, he pulled Luciano closer and put his arms around him. Together, they just stood there for a while. Once Luciano stopped shaking, he looked up at Lutz’s worried eyes. Lutz wiped the tears off Luciano’s face with his sleeve. After a moment, Luciano realized what situation he was in, he pushed Lutz away. “Sorry.” Lutz repeated. “It’s fine. Just, don’t you ever speak of this to anyone, got it?” Luciano said, although he knew he was the one who needed to apologize. “I promise.” Lutz said. Luciano nodded awkwardly. “What now?” Luciano asked. “Usually when I… get upset like this, Gillen and I watch a movie together.” Lutz explained. “Could we… Nevermind.” Luciano said. “Ja, we could.” Lutz said, smiling. Luciano gave a small smile. “Yeah, whatever, bitch.” Luciano said. Lutz chuckled.


End file.
